


Kinktober 2020

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band), VAV (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Aftercare, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom and Sub, Double Penetration, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Sitting, Finger Fucking, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Service Top, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Spanking, Strip Tease, Threesome, Voyeurism, Wax Play, face fucking, servitude, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: I don't usually write smut, but I decided to challenge myself by participating in Kinktober Writing! I hope you all enjoy! (these will also be posted on my Tumblr - @keeper-of-the-uwus)
Relationships: Do Hanse/Reader, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jang Peng | Jacob/Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yunho/Reader, Kim Hosung | Lou/Reader, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Reader, Kim Youngbin/Reader, Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Reader, Lee Donghun/Reader, Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van/Reader, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader, Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon/Reader, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Na Jaemin/Reader, Park Junhee | Jun/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Reader, han seungwoo / reader, im sejun/heo chan/reader, qian kun/chittaphon leechaiyapornkyl |ten/reader, wen jun hui | jun/xu ming hao/reader
Kudos: 140





	1. Kinktober Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1 - Mutual Masturbation --- Jaemin x Reader

You thought you had enough time. But apparently, Jaemin had decided to come to your place early. And since he used the key you had given him… well it left you in quite the predicament.

Jaemin had opened the door to your room to find you wearing one of his sweatshirts -and only his sweatshirt- with a hand covering yourself, your fingers gently circling and caressing. You both froze, unsure of what to do. But even though you were shocked… you weren’t opposed to his presence. 

“I.. oh my god, so sorry… I’ll just….I…” Jaemin makes his way to turn around, to walk back out the door, before you finally open your mouth. 

“Wait.”

Your voice makes Jaemin turn back around, determinately staring at your face. “I… Could we… could we try something?” Your voice shook slightly, but you were determined now.

“Try something… like what?” Jaemin looks confused, yet intrigued, closing the door and slowly making his way to you as you still lay on your bed.

“Well… you know how we talked about… about moving our relationship forward?”

It takes a few seconds for Jaemin to realize what you were talking about. “Oh! Oh, yea, I mean, I didn’t think you’d be-”

“Not all the way right now!” You can’t help but giggle at your own outburst, making Jaemin laugh in return.

“Okay okay, so what are you proposing?”

“Well… you could watch me. As I… finish… and you could… um…. Take care of yourself too?”

“You mean like… jerk off… together? But not together? Wait, is it even jerking off for you?”

You can’t help but laugh at his awkward wording, sounding more endearing to you than anything else. 

“It’s probably not called jerking off for me… but to answer your first question… yes?”

“Are you sure?” Jaemin watches you, looking for any form of resistance, but he found none. Instead, he saw a sparkle of excitement behind your eyes, mixed with a little determination and a little bit of nerves. Which makes sense - who wouldn’t be nervous to be this vulnerable in front of their partner for basically the first time? He nods, sitting down on your bed and moving to the other side, so you could see each other.

Jaemin lifted his hips off the bed, shipping his pants and underwear from his hips before settling back down, throwing his clothes on the floor next to your bed. He watches you carefully, unsure of what to do next. And he can’t help but look up your legs, eyes travelling from your feet to your hips, where he sees your hand holding-

“Is that a bottle of lube?”

“Yea… “ His eyes widen in shock and confusion, not totally sure as to why you have a bottle of lube. “Jaemin… are you gonna take the lube? It’ll probably feel better…” Jaemin’s cheeks heat up as he reaches out for the bottle.

“Wait, do you need any?”

“Already have some.” He looked down, seeing your fingers move in slow, easy circles against your body. His cock twitches, entranced by your actions. He quickly squeezes out some lube into his hand, setting the bottle aside before surrounding his length in his hand, hissing at the cold sensation on his skin. He looked across at you, watching your fingers as they continue their easy circles, Jaemin moving his hand to match your pace.

You’re both focused on the other, each of your movements speeding up in sync. When you circle your clit, Jaemin’s hand stays at the head of his length, giving himself heavy stimulation, both of you moaning at the combination of the sensation and the sight of the other in front of them. When you lowered your hand, gently inserting one finger into your channel, Jaemin can’t help the moan that leaves his throat. “Holy shit… fuck that’s hot.” His hand moves from base to tip, squeezing at the base to keep himself from cumming too quickly. Both of you become lost in the sensation and the sight in front of you - Jaemin couldn’t take his eyes off you. The pleasure grew, building until you almost couldn’t take it. 

“Jae… Jaemin I- oh god…” Your head was thrown back onto the pillow behind you, pleasure right on the edge. And while Jaemin had been relatively quiet, save for a few moans, he couldn’t help the words spilling from his lips. 

“Cum baby, let me see you cum.” And you followed his words, back arching in pleasure as your orgasm hit you. Jaemin couldn’t hold himself back - seeing your pleasure triggered his own, cumming on his hand and moaning lightly. You both lay on the bed, breathing heavily as you calm down, reflecting on what had just happened between you. “Hey baby?”

You sit up, leaning back on your elbows as you shoot him a questioning look.

“Can we do that again?” At your incredulous look, he quickly corrects himself. “I didn’t mean right now! Just… at some point, could we do this again?”

“Jaemin…” You shake your head, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. “We can definitely do this again.”


	2. Kinktober Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 - Daddy Kink --- Junhee x Reader

You were waiting for Jun to get home, excited to try something new with him. He had come home late the week before, having been out with the boys. In his slightly drunk voice, he began to tell you about his whole night, from the first drink to walking back in the door with Donghun’s help.

“And then Sehyoon mentioned that he liked being called Daddy and I was like, well, I wouldn’t mind, but you wouldn’t do that just out of the blue.” His giggles trail off, his eyes beginning to flutter closed as he leans against you. You can’t help but giggle as you help him stand, leading him to your shared bathroom with a spark of a plan forming in your mind.

So here you were, sitting on your shared bed, an oversized shirt of his covering up one of the prettiest pairs of underwear you owned, ready to test out some new vocabulary~

Jun walked through the door, noticing immediately that your home was quieter than usual. He could usually hear the music you played throughout the house as you cooked dinner or read on the couch r whatever you had decided that night. “Y/N? You home?”

“In the bedroom!” He smiled to himself, making his way up to you. Whatever he had been expecting, it flew out of his head when he saw you sitting on the end of your bed, watching him with a look of curiosity and confidence. His steps slow as he walks towards you, wanting to savor the way you look, until~

“Are you okay Daddy?”

He stops dead in his tracks. How had you known…? “Did… did Chan say anything to you?”

“No… no you’re the one who told me about it… when you came back from your boys night and was a little tipsy…”

His face morphed from one of shock to something more serious, something that excited you. “Don’t use that name unless you’re ready to face those consequences, Y/N…”

You can’t help but smirk at him. “Oh, I’m ready… daddy.”

He stalks over to you, pressing you down onto the bed. “Oh, you are in for it now~”

And you honestly couldn’t wait.


	3. Kinktober Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3 - Dom & Sub --- Minhyuk x Reader (service top/power bottom)

The second you had walked through the door, you were met with Minhyuk’s large eyes and pouty lips, waiting for you (not so) patiently.

“Hi Minh-” You don’t even get his full name out when you really see the look in his eyes - need. He needed you, and you loved it when he needed you. “Oh baby… do you need something?”

“I… I…”

“Use your words, my sweet boy.”

The name is what does it - he can’t resist that name. He drops to his knees, staring up at you, his desire to be used, to be loved, clear on his face. “I need you, my love, please.” And it was the please that unraveled you, making you lean forward to capture his lips in a soft yet demanding kiss. You reach down to grab his hands, pulling him back to a stand position before leading him to your shared bedroom.

Minhyuk lay in the middle of your bed, all of his clothes stripped off and laying on the floor around the room, watching as you slowly stripped off your own clothes in front of him. His hands were clenched by his side, doing his best to follow your orders: do not move. Once you were only in your underwear, you slowly climbed on top of Minhyuk, pressing your leg against his length as you kiss him hungrily. Minhyuk keeps his hands by his side, not wanting to break your command, but oh so tempted to… He can’t control his hips as they slightly buck up against you.

“Please…” the word was a whisper on his lips, slipping by without a thought.

“Please what, sweet boy?” The name made him shudder, causing you to smirk, the control you had been holding onto slowly slipping through your fingers.

“Please… use me… please love.”

With a groan, you attack his lips once more, grinding down against him, feeling how ready he was to be taken, to be used by you… it drove you crazy. “Gladly.” Your lips trail from his mouth, down his jaw and neck until you reach his chest, bringing your lips to his nipples. Teasing him, you gently licked over his flesh, gently biting until he moans out in pleasure. “You know, you were such a good boy for asking me nicely… I think you deserve a little reward first. Don’t you?” He nods quickly, eager for any sort of reward - he always did his best to be good for you. “Keep your hands where they are, okay?” With another nod, you climb off of him, shimmying down the bed until you could comfortably lick up the underside of his length. The moan he lets out is involuntary, but neither of you care. You’re not going to reprimand him for enjoying a reward from you. Taking his cock in your mouth, you begin to slowly bob up and down, using your hand to stroke whatever won’t fit in your mouth. His moans become louder, his hips twitching underneath you until you finally pull away, smiling up at him. “Good boy… you listened so well baby.”

“I can still be good, I can listen.” His tone is eager and needy, the man yearning to please you even more.

“I know baby boy, I know.” Slipping off your underwear, you walk to the other end of the bed, closer to his head, and climb back on the bed, over him and lowering yourself until you’re right above his face. “Go ahead baby, make me ready for you.”

He eagerly leans forwards, lapping at you with his tongue, making you moan in pleasure. Minhyuk was so good at making sure you were ready to take him, to use him for your own pleasure - it truly brought you both pleasure. But you knew not to let him go too far - you could come just like this.

You gently grab at his hair, pulling his head away from you as you lift up on your knees, smiling down at him. “So good, my sweet boy….” Minhyuk can’t help but fidget as you move down his body again, propping yourself up as you grasp his length in your hand, pumping him a few times before gently lowering yourself onto him. You both let out moans, the pleasure almost overwhelming both of you. “Minhyuk, remember...stay… still.” With each word, you rolled your hips, watching him as he bites his lip, doing his best to hold himself back from reaching out to you. He can’t help but watch you as you rode him, keeping his eyes pinned to you as you moved. This was what he loved - loved being out of control, loved handing control to you, loved seeing you take your pleasure from him…

You hips rolled against him faster and faster, becoming sloppy as your own pleasure begins to build, slowly taking over your own body. Minhyuk’s own moans of pleasure just push your forward, laying your hands on his chest as you move faster, harder against him. But he doesn’t move, holds back his own pleasure. You have to come first... 

Your orgasm hits you hard, your body crumpling forward onto him. “Min- Minhyuk…” Your orgasm starts to trigger his own, but Minhyuk holds himself back, moaning loudly, scrunching his eyes closed to until you tell him it’s okay.

“Come Minnie, come for me~” He lets out the loudest moan head, bucking his hips up into you as he cums, his hands finally coming to your hips to keep you pressed together tightly. You lay forward, placing your arms on either side of Minhyuk’s head as you began to kiss him gently, helping him come down from his own high. As he relaxes, his hands travel from your hips up to your shoulders, wrapping around you to hold you close to his chest.

“You were incredible baby, so beautiful…” His words fade into a small yawn, worn out from your… activities.

“You were just as amazing, listening so well…” You kiss his cheek, watching him smile in happiness and going to kiss his cheek again. “Love you Minnie~”

“Love you too~”


	4. Kinktober Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4 - face sitting --- Mingi x Reader

Mingi was very excited to spend the night at your place, not only because he would get to spend all of his time with you, but for another reason. He had seen something in an… online search and really really wanted to try it with you.

He knocks excitedly at your door, almost bouncing in anticipation. When you open the door, he quickly swoops in to peck your lips before walking quickly into your apartment, unable to stay still. He watches you close the door and turn to face him, but before you can speak, he’s already opening his mouth. “Hey, babe?”

“Yea?” You look up at him with bemusement as he bounces in front of you.

“Can you sit on my face?” He watches you as you freeze in front of him, your eyes filled with shock and confusion.

“Ummmm where did this come from?”

“I wanna try it… but if you’re not comfortable it’s fi-”

“No, no it’s… it’s fine, I guess.”

Grabbing your hand, he pulls you further into your apartment, dragging you right in front of your couch before sitting on the floor. 

“Really Mingi, right here? There’s a perfectly good-” You’re cut off by him pulling you down on his lap, smashing your lips together in a hungry kiss. You can’t help but melt into his embrace, enjoying the way he seems to devour you. Several minutes later, you’re both panting heavily, clutching at the other’s clothes as if to tear them off. Mingi is quick to sit you up, helping you slip out of your bottoms and your underwear before laying down on the floor, guiding you to straddle his head. 

“Come here baby, let me taste~” His eyes are clouded lust, excited by the prospect of eating you out. Slowly, and with his hands on your hips, you lower your hips until your slit is right over his mouth. His tongue darts out, licking his lips before reaching up towards you. You jerk at the first contact of his tongue, but soon are a moaning mess over him, enjoying the way his tongue flickers over your clit before moving down to enter your channel gently and back up again. You sometimes try to pull your hips away, but Mingi’s hands keep you close to him, his tongue and mouth relentless in his mission to pleasure you.

As you moan on top of him, your hips now rocking back and forth over his tongue, Mingi begins to squeeze and knead at your hips, grinding your slit against his mouth and nose, making you shudder at every brush against your clit. Your orgasm rolls through you, almost instantaneous with Mingi’s tongue coming flat against your slit, curling up and into you. You brace your hands against the couch in front of you, riding out your pleasure as Mingi continues to tease you with his tongue. Finally, your body begins to slowly relax, putting more of your weight against the couch. “Jesus Mingi…” Before you can say anything else, Mingi has already slipped out from under you and moved to sit on the floor next to you, rubbing your back soothingly.

“So…we’re doing that more now, right?”

He watches as your head turns to face him, a serious expression in your eyes. “You’re fucking right we are.”


	5. Kinktober Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5 - thigh riding --- Geunhyuk (St. Van) x Reader

Watching Geumhyuk perform his comeback stages gave you… thoughts. In any outfit the stylists put him, he just looked… so good. Especially his legs. Specifically his thighs. Whenever he was on stage, you could not get his thighs out of your mind… and it was really starting to mess with you. Whenever you spent any time together lately, you would find yourself staring at his thighs until someone or something snapped you back to the present. They were just… just so thicc. You couldn’t help yourself…

He was finally home from a late schedule, and you had had it. You needed to do something about the way we made you feel, do something about that damn body of his… You waited until he was sitting on the couch, a water bottle in hand before making your move, walking over to the couch and crawling into his lap, straddling one of his thick thighs. He looked up at you, his eyes going from shocked to happy. “Hi baby~” You loved when he called you that, it always made you feel… special. 

With a small rock of your hips, you leaned forward, pressing your lips to his and letting out a small, involuntary moan. Without meaning to, you rolled your hips against his leg, pressing against him before pulling away slightly. His jaw had gone slack, his water bottle dangling from his fingers. “You okay baby?” You whine lightly in response, wanting to tell him what you wanted, but also feeling too shy to do so. “Oh, is my baby needy? Wanna tell me why?” His words, his tone, it all got to you, unraveling the shyness and uncertainty you still held onto.

“Need… need you…”

“Yes, but why baby?”

Instead of answering, you rolled your hips against his thigh again, moaning at the sensation. “So good…”

“What’s so good baby, my thighs?” You could tell that he was smirking as he spoke - he knew about your love of his thighs and how thick and powerful they were. And if this is what you were feeling so needy about, well, who was he to deny you his help?

Gently setting his water bottle on the floor, Geumhyuk holds on to you as he adjusts himself on the couch, making himself comfortable. “You like my thighs so much baby? Go ahead, show me how much you love them~”

With another moan, one of broken resolve, you lean forward, hands on the back of the couch as you attack his lips with yours, rolling against his thigh slowly and deliberately. Your breath picked up, becoming small desperate pants and you moved your hips back and forth over his leg. The friction was delicious, cause pleasure to shoot through your body, throwing your head back at the sensation.

And Geumhyuk’s words made the pleasure increase tenfold. “That’s right baby, that’s right. My thighs alone can get you off, and you look so fucking good riding me like this, taking your own pleasure while I get to sit here and watch. You love it when I watch you, don’t you? Love knowing that you’re in control? That you can take your own pleasure? It must feel so fucking good, using me for your own pleasure, right baby? You look so fucking pretty like this, trying not to cum just on my thigh. But I know you want to. You want to cum so badly, you can hardly hold on…”

His words were your undoing, making you roll your thighs faster and faster against his thigh, unable to stop yourself from letting your orgasm take over you. You shuddered in pleasure, moaning as you arched back before collapsing against his chest, breathing heavily.

“You good love?”

You loved when he called you that too. It made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. And when you cuddled into his chest, Geumhyuk rubbing your back and whispering praises in your ear, you felt loved and happy.


	6. Kinktober Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6 - edging --- Doyoung x Jaehyun

Their vacation had been peaceful and relaxing, but Jaehyun was looking to do something more… adventurous. And teasing Doyoung was the best way to get the adventure he was looking for. He couldn’t help it… Doyoung just looked so carefree and happy with his shirt half unbuttoned over his short swim trunks, a relaxed smile on his lips. Jaehyun just wanted to kiss him… but waited. Kissing could come later, after a little teasing. Jaehyun spent the afternoon leaning against Doyoung, casually holding onto his arm when they walked, and putting his hand on his thigh when they sat. Under the table, Jaehyun squeezed gently, lightly running his hand up and down Doyoung’s thigh, gradually bringing his hand higher. Doyoung had dealt with the teasing well throughout the day, but this. This was too far. His hand clamped over Jaehyun’s wrist, turning to look at him with serious eyes, a hint of something behind his eyes that excited Jaehyun. “Jae...what do you think you’re doing?”

“Just showing my affection for my amazing boyfriend.” Jaehyun smiled up at Doyoung, waiting for his reaction.  
“I’ll give you something to show affection over…” Doyoung muttered the words under his breath, turning back to the food in front of him while Jaehyun smirked. He was more than ready for whatever Doyoung had in store for him.

What Jaehyun had not expected was his hands to be tied together with one of Doyoung’s ties (who brought a tie on vacation?), his naked body against the luxurious hotel sheets while Doyoung sat on the bed next to him, watching him squirm in anticipation. Doyoung just watched him, his eyes moving over Jaehyun’s body with a hungry gaze, and Jaehyun could literally feel his gaze on him as Doyoung’s eyes moved up and down. His dick twitched - he couldn’t take all the staring with no action. “Hyung-”

“Ah ah, Jaehyun… you teased me today… now it’s my turn to tease. Don’t you agree?” Jaehyun really had no other choice but to agree - his hands were tied and he was helpless under Doyoung’s gaze. Carefully, Doyoung stood up, walking over to his bags and pulling out one item - a bottle that didn’t look familiar to Jaehyun. Doyoung turned back around, facing his lover with a small smirk. “And you’re going to be a good boy for me… won’t you?”  
Jaehyun nodded quickly, knowing that Doyoung’s teasing always came with pleasure, his cock twitching again. Doyoung’s eyes trailed up and down his body again, landing on his length as he stalked towards him, kneeling down on the bed beside Jaehyun’s hips. Without speaking, Doyoung carefully opens the small bottle, pouring some scented oil onto his hand. Moving the bottle, he poured a little onto Jaehyun’s hips and length, making him twitch as the oil fell on his skin, feeling cold to the touch. “So sensitive…”

Jaehyun can’t take his eyes off of Doyoung’s hands, watching as he set the bottle down and rubbed his hands together, warming the oil on them before reaching for Jaehyun. Instead of touching his where he most wanted to be touched, Doyoung caressed his hips, running his fingers lightly across the skin, making Jaehyun shiver under him. Using one finger, Doyoung slowly stroked up the backside of Jaehyun’s length, watching as his length twitched under his touch. He circled his head gently a few times before finally Jaehyun’s cock in his hand, slowly lowering his hand until it reached the base and squeezed gently, watching Jaehyun squirm even more, his tied hands reaching out to Doyoung, but knowing not to touch. “Good boy Jae.”

Jaehyun preened under the praise, but quickly dissolved into moan, throwing his head back as Doyoung began to slowly pump him, moving his hand up and down over his length, squeezing occasionally to make Jaehyun moan even louder. Every time Jaehyun thought he would cum, Doyoung stopped moving his hand, instead squeezing at his shaft, not letting Jaehyun reach his pleasure… The more this went on, the more frustrated and whiny Jaehyun became, eventually begging for Doyoung. “Doyoung, Do- please… please I need… please let me cum… please.”

“Have you been a good boy Jaehyun?” The boy on the bed nods quickly, eyes latched onto Doyoung. “Will you tease me like that again?” More slowly this time, Jaehyun nods, making Doyoung smirk. He knew he would dod it again. Because Jaehyun liked his punishment too much. And Doyoung was more than willing to punish him this way.  
He decided Jaehyun had had enough, continuing to pump his length slowly, whispering all of the other things he’d like to do to Jaehyun until his lover became overwhelmed, cumming all over his own stomach and Doyoung’s hand. Doyoung sat up, gently removing his hand from Jaehyun to lick up his cum as Jaehyun came down, his head still thrown back from his orgasm. Both lovers felt satisfied - the teasing has definetly been worth it.


	7. Kinktober Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7 - Spanking --- Shownu x Reader

The cracking sound of his hand on your ass shook you out of your stupor.   
“How many?” His voice had pitched down even lower, the desire evident in his voice. You almost didn’t remember what he was talking about before it hit you. Oh yes. Your “punishment.” For teasing him in front of the other members. Which he was spanking you for now. But you had lost count.  
“I… I don’t-”  
“You lost track, didn’t you? You forgot, didn’t you?”  
“Show-” You cut yourself off. Shit.  
“And you were going to call me by my first name… that’s two strikes.”  
“I’m sorry sir, I- I didn’t mean-”  
“Oh, but I bet you did mean… because if there’s one thing I know about you… it’s that you enjoy being punished.” You squirmed from your position on the bed, ass in the air while on all fours. You knew what was about to come. And you were so ready for it.  
“Now we have to start over… and you’re going to count this time, right?”  
“Yes, Sir.”


	8. Kinktober Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8 - Somnophilia --- Wonwoo x reader

It was late. Too late for you to be awake, he knew that. But he couldn’t help but wonder. Your messages earlier had screamed of neediness, and he couldn’t help but think about if you had taken care of yourself, or if you had waited up for him.

Turns out you had not waited up, but you hadn’t taken care of yourself either - your arousal was evident as Wonwoo walked through your bedroom door, the light from the hallway filtering into the room. You lay on your stomach, your sex clearly visible to his wandering eyes. And the thought started to form in his head. You’d talked about this before, what to do if one of you was horney before the other got home. And this was the exact position you’d talked about being in…

He couldn’t help his cock getting hard, reaching a hand down to pump at it through how sweatpants as he made his way to you. He quickly and quietly stripped himself, climbing on to the bed behind you, spitting on his hand to slick himself up. With his other hand, he licked at his fingers before gently playing with your entrance, making sure you were slick, stretched, and ready for him. You didn’t wake up yet, just squirmed slightly, letting out the lightest of moans.

When you were both prepared, he gently slipped inside of you, groaning as he moved to fully seat himself inside of you. As Wonwoo leaned over you, gently moving his hips back and forth in shallow thrusts, you began to stir under him. “Wonwoo…”

“Shhhh, just enjoy baby.” How raspy whisper makes you clench around him, spurring him forward until his thrusts are firm, the slap of skin and the moans from your lips are the only things able to be heard in the room. His orgasm hit him quickly, and he laid against you as he came. He waited until his pleasure subsided before carefully pulling out of you, moving quickly to the end of the bed, his face in line with your sex.

“What, what are you-”

“Shhhh, just lay back and enjoy, okay?” With a small smirk, Wonwoo leans forward, making sure to give you the same pleasure he had just experienced.


	9. Kinktober Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9 - Exhibitionism --- Dawon x Reader (feat. Jaeyoon)

You knelt on the floor of his dorm, his hand threaded in your hair, guiding your mouth up and down his length, his head thrown back in pleasure. Both of you were bare, your knees becoming red as they rubbed against the carpet beneath you. He had guided you down the length of his cock, brushing aginst the back of your throat as you breathed through your nose. You were prepared to keep him in your mouth for longer, but you backed up Dawon’s hand suddenly left your head. What was he doing? He wasn’t close yet-

Your thoughts cut off as you tiled your head up to see Dawon looking at the door. Following his gaze, you freeze at the sight of Jaeyoon standing in the doorway, hand still on the doorknob, staring down at you with wide eyes. “I… oh god I’m so sorry.” Jaeyoon turned to walk away, but was stopped when Dawon called his name. Except Dawon wasn’t looking at you. He was looking down at you.

“Do you trust me?” You immediately nod, trusting that Dawon wouldn’t do anything to hurt you physically, mentally, or emotionally. He looked back up at Jaeyoon. “You can stay, if you want. But close the door before anyone else walks by.” Jaeyoon thought for one second before slipping into the room, closing the door and leaning back against it.

Dawon looked back down at you, his eyes serious. “Are you okay with him being here?” The rush of pleasure that tore through you at his question almost surprised you. You really wanted Jaeyoon there, wanted him to watch, to see you… it thrilled you, imagining him in the room but not doing anything to you or Dawon, just watching. At your firm nod, Dawon grinned and reached down, pulling you up to stand in front of him. His lips meet yours in a sloppy kiss, pressing you back until your legs hit the bed, both of you clumsily falling onto it. You can hear Jaeyoon’s as he walks in the room, sitting at the desk chair, watching you both.

Dawon’s hands travel all over your body, groping at your chest, your legs, pulling you as close as possible to him as he ground himself against you. Your moans were cut off by his lips, and you could hear nothing else but the sound of his hand against your skin, the tone of his moans, and the breathing of the third person in the room. Dawon moves quickly, prepping you until he can slip inside, both of you moaning at the sensation. 

Dawon barely gives you enough time to adjust before his hips are snapping against you, his pace fast and hard. Your moans are immediate, loudly echoing around the room as Dawon pounds into your, your head thrown back in pleasure. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Enjoying me fucking you hard while Jaeyoon watches, huh?” You couldn’t respond, moaning as your head turned to the side, your eyes opening to see Jaeyoon. He was sitting back in the chair, one hand lazily moving across his chest while the other palmed his length over his pants. Seeing his pleasure, feeling Dawon moving in you… it was almost overwhelming. Dawon continues to pound into you, whispering about how good you are, how sexy it is to see you so worked up over Jaeyoon being there… and Jaeyoon’s breathy moans only made your pleasure grow. 

Your back arched as your orgasm hit you, stars crossing your vision. Dawon continued to pound into you, chasing his own orgasm and falling over the edge. You both collapse on the bed, out of breath and completely rung out.   
“So, uh…. I can just go, I guess?” You crack your eyes open, watching as Jaeyoon struggles with a very obvious reaction. Dragging your eyes up to his face, you reach out a hand and crook a finger at him; everyone in the room was going to be taken care of~


	10. Kinktober Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10 - overstimulation --- Seungwoo x Reader

You were so incredibly proud of him. His solo album was doing great, he was with his members and training hard. And he was doing so so well… you wanted to reward him for all of his hard work. So when you woke up that morning to see Seungwoo lying in the bed next to you, you decided to put your plan into action.

As carefully as you can, you slide his boxers down his thighs, making sure to not wake him up. His cock was already half-hard, the way it always seemed to be in the morning after sleeping by your side. Moving carefully, you opened the bottle of lube from the bedside table and poured a small amount in your hand. Knowing it will be cold, and not wanting to wake him up just yet, you warm up the liquid in your hands before slowly bringing your hands to his length, covering his length in lube before leisurely pumping his length from base to tip. As you worked your hands over him, his cock began to harden, standing against his body and twitching in your grasp. Seungwoo hadn’t reacted to your initial grasp around his length, but as you began to work your hands up and down his cock, you noticed his small moans, the small movements of his body as he began to wake up. You continued to move your hands along his length, your hands picking up speed, squeezing occasionally, his orgasm was quick to follow. He wakes up just as he cums, moaning loudly as the pleasure ripped through his body. You slowed down the movement of your hands but didn’t stop, helping him through his orgasm before picking up the pace again.

“Y/N? What…. Wait…” Seungwoo’s words were hesitant, still filled with sleep and mildly confused, but as he realized what was happening, what you had been doing to his body… he was almost overwhelmed by the pleasure of it all. 

“Woo… it’s okay baby, just enjoy, okay?”

His head moved quickly side to side, his body moving as if to move you away from him, but you persisted, continuing to work over his length. You could tell that he was quickly approaching another orgasm, his movements becoming more erratic. Seungwoo moaned, arching his back and throwing his head against the pillow under him as he came again, his drawn-out moan filling the room. His cum covered your hand as you slowly stopped your hand movements, pulling away to lick at the cum still on your hands. He watched you carefully, eyes following your tongue as it danced across your skin. You smile at him, licking your lips carefully. “You okay?”

“You wore me out… I could go straight back to bed.” He chuckled, holding out a hand towards you, grabbing your hand and pulling you down into his chest.

“But you enjoyed it, right? Not too much?”

“It may have been a little much… but I enjoyed it, baby. Thank you for taking care of me.” He leans down, placing a kiss on your forehead before rolling over to his side, holding you close to him. “Now, I need to sleep, and I’m keeping your here so you don’t do anything else sneaky.”


	11. Kinktober Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11 - aftercare --- Donghun x Reader

Donghun felt rather proud of himself. His goal this evening had been to rock your world, and needless to say, he had done just that. You were sprawled out on the bed next to him, almost breathless with the pleasure he had shattered through your body. He loved these small moments, when the only thing he could hear was your breathing, and his only vision was of your small, contented smile that never lets your lips. He would always treasure these moments, and the ones that immediately followed - the ones where he could take care of you the way you always deserved to be cared for. 

He shifted on the bed, sitting up slightly and leaning over you, kissing your cheek gently before getting up slowly.

“Where are you going?” Your voice sounded small, almost like you were still trying to find it after it had been screamed out.

“Just to grab a few things, I have to take care of my love afterall.” Your only response was a small giggle, which made Donghun feel so warm and happy - knowing that this act of kindness and care was going to make you both feel so warm and loved….

He quickly made his way about your shared home, grabbing the things he knew you loved after he spent time ruining you. He returned to your shared room with supplies in hand - a warm wash cloth, water, and some of your favorite snacks. Handing you the snacks with a warm smile, he begins to clean you up, then himself, before grabbing warm comfortable clothes for the both of you. After dressing you, all the while pressing kisses across your skin, he finally throws some underwear on and climbs back into bed, covering you both with blankets.

You gently feed Donhun some of your snacks as he pulls out his phone, playing some gently music as you cuddle together, just enjoying each other’s presence and comfort until you both fell asleep. The warmth of your love for each other filled the room, leaving you both wrapped in the comfort of your love and happiness with each other.


	12. Kinktober Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12 - cock warming --- Hwiyoung x Reader

You wanted to try cock warming. Badly. And you had asked him about it. Several times. But Hwiyoung always said no to you. Every time.  
You were almost worried about it… why did he always say no? Did he not find you attractive? Had you done something wrong? Every time he said no, you tried not to let it get to you… but it was hard.

You were cuddling together on the couch one day when you finally decided to bring it up.

“Hwiyoung?”

“Hmm?” He hummed, looking down at you with a soft smile.

“Is there… why don’t… do you not find me attractive?”

His smile dropped faster than you could blink. “What? Why do you think that? Y/N, is everything okay? Did I do something?”

“No! No, it’s just…” You take a deep breath, steadying yourself. “I was just wondering if the reason you didn’t want to try cock warming was because I wasn’t attractive to you, but if that’s not it…” You trailed off, the confidence that had pushed the words out of you fading slowly.

Hwiyoung stares at you, eyes wide with confusion and a hint of panic. “No… no it’s not that, definitely not that…”

“Then why?” You’re genuinely curious now, especially when his cheeks, so close to your own, begin to heat.

“Well… well it’s just… I don’t… don’t think…. I…” He couldn’t seem to find the correct words or the order to say them in until they all tumbled from his lips. “Idon’tthinkicancontrolmyselfifwetriedthat.” 

You stared up at him, blinking a few times before breaking out into a small smile. “But Hwiyoung… that would be okay, you know? Since you’d already be inside me and all that…”

He tried to hold back his laughter, he really did, but your matter-of-fact tone was just too funny to him. “Okay, okay, you may be right.”

“So…. if I tell you it’s no big deal… can we try it?”

“Okay… yea we can try it.”

“Right now?”

“You wanna try cock warming right now?” Your exasperated expression made him laugh, his gummy smile breaking out over his face. “Okay, okay sorry! We can do it right now!” You quickly stand, pulling him up after you before reaching for your bottoms and stripping them off, leaving you in the oversized shirt you had stolen from him for the day. He giggled at your enthusiasm but quickly followed your lead until you were both dressed Winnie-the-Pooh style - no bottoms, just shirts. 

He sat back down on the couch, pulling you into his lap and kisses you softly, hands roaming your body under your shirt. You run your fingers through his hair, slightly pulling on it so you can look at his face. “I even prepped a little today… just in case…”  
He lets out a shocked giggle before leaning in, kissing you more deeply. “Of course you did. Do we need lube though?”

“Oh shit, you’re right!” You scramble off his lap and dash for your room, grinning as he laughed at your sudden action. You were quick to return, handing him the small bottle before climbing into his lap. He slicked himself up before adding more liquid to his fingers, probing your entrance lightly.

“Ready?” You nod eagerly, excited and happy to be finally trying this with Hwiyoung. He smiled gently at you, leaning forward to kiss your nose before slowly slipping into your body. Both of you. Both of you moaned lightly as he filled you, your breath picking up at he seated himself fully in you.

“I… I feel so full…. So good…” Your arms wrap around his shoulders, leaning against him and taking in his warmth. Hwiyoung’s hands run up and down your sides in a comforting manner, making you relax into his body and presence even more. Neither of you moved from your positions, feeling comforted by the other’s presence and feeling so loved. But Hwiyoung had been right - he wasn’t fully able to control himself when he was inside of you. You could feel his hips beginning to twitch underneath you, wanting to thrust into you but also wanting to grant your wish. You carefully sat up, not moving your arms from around his shoulders, and met his eyes, giving him a small nod. 

Immediately his hands gripped your hips as he slowly began to fuck up into you, grinding you against his body.   
The pace was slow and comfortable, neither of you wanting to move faster or harder. You kissed each other lazily, breaths mingling as your orgasms slowly build, the pleasure spreading throughout your whole body. With little warning, your orgasms washed over you like gentle waves, Hwiyoung’s soft moans filling the air and you shuddered against him. You smiled against Hwiyoung’s shoulder, feeling warm and happy, thankful for such a sweet and loving boyfriend.

“See. That’s what I was worried about!” You couldn’t help but laugh, which made Hwiyoung groan.

“But it was good, right?”

“... The best.”


	13. Kinktober Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13 - breeding --- Lucas x Reader

Lucas was feeling frustrated. Needy. 

He wanted you, badly. And when he opened the door to your shared home, he was ready to take you.

He could hear you in the kitchen, humming along as you put dishes away. He stalked towards you, eyes roaming over you until he reached your side. Before you could open your mouth to greet him, he had you caged against the counter behind you, his lips meeting yours in a fierce kiss. His teeth clashed against yours, but he didn’t care. He just wanted -you-. When you moaned into his mouth, he pulled back, looking at you with almost feral eyes.

Need clouded your vision, making Lucas’ own need grow. You were both ready.

Clothes were ripped off, hands were gripping arms and hips, and Lucas’ lips didn’t leave your neck. One of his hands snaked from your hip to your lips, never leaving your skin as he pressed his fingers into your mouth. He watched as you sucked on them, heat in your eyes, just as hungry as he was. With a growl, he pulled his hand away, attacking your lips with his own as his fingers made their way to your entrance. He moved his hand quickly, his fingers fucking into you at high speed while his fingers work you open, spreading you for him. He coveted every moan that left your lips, every shudder of your body as your pleasure grew.

Drawing his fingers away from you, he quickly spun you around, your back arching dangerously as he grips your hair and your hip, holding you tight as he pushes his way into you. His pace was punishing and hard as he held you close to his body. The slap of skin on skin filled your mind as his harsh breath gasped against the shell of your ear. Your small screams spurred him on, his hips slamming into your furiously until you came hard, clenching tightly around Lucas’ length. He growled, seeming to speed up yet again as he pounds into you, gripping your hips tightly, his nails digging into your skin.

His orgasm followed yours, his cum spilling into you as he continued to pump into you. His movements become more erratic and shallow as he wraps his arms around you, pressing his body fully against your own. He didn’t want to move from you, grounding himself with your presence in his arms. And he also wanted to keep you stuffed with his cum.

Eventually, he has to pull away, slowly stepping back and slipping out of you, but not letting you out of his arms. It ran down your legs slowly, causing you to shudder at the sensation. He gently lifts you into his arms, kissing your forehead and cheeks gently as he walked out of the kitchen and over to your bathroom, cleaning you and getting you comfortable for the night. He whispered praises in your ears, cuddling you as you fall asleep, all the while thinking of his cum filling you, of how he had taken you… and how much you had both liked it.


	14. Kinktober Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14 - sensory deprivation --- Jackson x Reader

Jackson was….. Nervous. This was new to him, something you had wanted to try. And he always prided himself on trying new things and experimenting. And of course he trusted you. He took a deep breath, the handcuffs, which were attached the headboard above him, rattled lightly.

“Are you sure about this Jackson?” He looked up at you, the concern in your eyes bringing him the reassurance he didn’t know he needed; You would take care of him.

“Absolutely.” He nods his head, watching you carefully as you lean forward, tying the black silk blindfold around his eyes.

“Can you see anything?

“No…” Jackson’s nerves spiked a little, but another deep breath calmed him.”

“Okay… good.”

For a moment, there are no sounds, just his breathing and the movement of his limbs against the sheet. He refused to move to much, wanting to show you how good he was going to be for you~

The muscles in his arms flexed reflexively at the sensation of something soft, something light against his skin. A feather? Some sort of ribbon? Whatever it was, you were dragging it lightly down his arm, circling his nipples lightly before lifting it off of him. Jackson held his breath, trying to anticipate where the object would be next. He almost kicked out when the feather, he was sure it was a feather, brushed against the bottom of his foot, making you giggle. He whined softly; he just wanted you to touch him, no more teasing…

When the feather brushed against the skin on his thigh, he tensed. It was so much closer to where he wanted to be touched, but still so far. And he couldn’t do anything about it in the position he was in. You slowly and gently moved the feather higher up his body, gently brushing it against the underside of his straining cock. A groan ripped from his throat, Jackson unable to hold back the sound. Something warm and wet follows the feather, and Jackson wished he wasn’t wearing the blindfold, he really wanted to watch you right now. You ran your tongue along his length a few times, along with the feather, before pulling away. “You’re much more sensitive now… playing is more fun.” He can hear the smirk in your voice, the small giggle behind your words as the bed dips under his legs. His body twitched as your tongue lightly trailed along his length, hips bucking slightly against you. You pulled away again, a groan leaving Jackson’s lips as he felt the bed dip again, as if you were climbing…

Your hips met his as you ground against his length and he cried out, shocked at the sudden pressure against his sensitive cock. Hiw wrists tug against the handcuffs, wanting to hold you close and unable to move his arms. Everything felt… more intense, his pleasure building quickly. The sensation of you grinding on him and the scent of sex in the air… he couldn’t take it anymore and he ended up cuming unexpectedly against you. His breath is quick and ragged, a small smile on his lips. You quickly leaned forward to uncuff his wrists and slip off the blindfold, making him moan at the slight pressure on his sensitive length. When he opens his eyes, he can’t help the dopey smile and lovey-dovey eyes he gives you, making you laugh out loud with joy. 

“Well, you came faster than I expected.”

Jackson is quick to grab the blindfold you had thrown next to him. “I blame this.... And you of course, but mostly this.”


	15. Kinktober Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15 - dirty talk --- Seonghwa x Reader

You waited in your seat, the red velvet fabric of the makeshift blindfold covering your eyes was the only thing you could focus on. That, and the footsteps. Seonghwa was wearing dress shoes, and the sound of the heel against the wooden floors of your home echoed in the quiet space. You waited with bated breath as the footsteps came closer, right behind you. What would Seonghwa do…

“You’re such a good slut, you know that?” You shiver at his breath that danced along your ear, at his words that shook your core. His words always do this to you, always turn you on so easily. And he knows it. And he uses it to his advantage. Like right now. Your wrists were tied to the arms of the chair with a few of his ties, your spine straight against the back of the chair, just like he had told you to sit. And you hadn’t moved, even as you felt more and more heated and turned on.

You could hear the slight changes in the air around you as Seonghwa moved, placing his lips next to your other ear. He gently blows against, making you shiver again, before speaking. “And my good slut is going to be rewarded for their good behavior. Now… what kind of reward to they deserve?” 

You don’t respond, knowing he doesn’t want a response; he wants to build the suspense, build your desire for him. And you were more than willing to listen to what he would do to you.

“Maybe I’ll let you suck my cock? I know how you like doing that… Or maybe I’ll go down on you instead? Or maybe you’d like a massage instead? My fingers pumping in and out of you? Or would you rather have my cock instead? And I would pound myself into you until you can’t walk~” 

You had held your breath, suppress your moans until then until you couldn’t hold back anymore. Your moan was soft and needy, but he heard it loud and clear; he knew how needy you were for him. His dark chuckle filled your ear as he pulled away, his footsteps echoing as he walked around your chair, now standing in front of you. “What do you want? You’ll have to tell me, if you want anything from me… a good slut would answer…” But you couldn’t answer. His words and ideas had scrambled your brain, leaving you unable to think. When you didn’t answer him for several moments, his lips curled in a smirk.

“Okay then… punishment it is then.”

His words should have worried you, but instead, a bolt of pleasure struck through your body. You were ready for anything he would give you.


	16. Kinktober Day16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16 - face fucking --- Johnny x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THESE DURING OCTOBER BUT I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOY!

The second he walked into the hotel room, you pounced, shutting the door quickly before attacking him with your lips, kissing down his throat and nibbling at his skin. A growl vibrated against your lips as Johnny groaned. Without a word, he pulls you into his arms, twisting to press you against the door, one of his legs slipping between yours. His hands dug into the skin of your hips, holding you close as he pressed himself against you. Your lips battled each other for dominance, tongues dancing between your mouths as control switched back and forth. But after a few moments, you melted into his touch, letting him take control of the kiss and your body.

“What do you want baby, what do you want daddy to do to you?”

A shiver tingled in the base of your spine as Johnny grabbed your chin in his hand, forcing you to look up at him, directly in the eye. And you knew exactly what you wanted him to do to you.  
“Fuck me - my face. Please, daddy… use me.” As desire pooled in his eyes, your own desire and excitement went into overdrive. Johnny groaned as he reached for your hips again, this time lifting you in his arms, walking you over to the pristinely-made bed, and throwing you on top of the covers. 

“You want to be used? Oh, we can do that baby~”

Clothes are ripped from your body, Johnny’s hands and lips created trails of kisses and caresses over your skin. He returns to your lips, giving you a heated kiss before pulling away, standing at the bedside, but with enough space that you couldn’t reach for him. You laid there, watching as he slowly stepped out of his pants and underwear, his cock straining out towards you. Johnny eyes follow your tongue as you lick your lips, a smirk forming on his own lips. As he stepped forward, one hand reaching to run along your side as the other hand reaches for his cock, pumping it slowly, you couldn’t help but let your mouth fall open. You want him now, and you were going to get him.

You reached out a hand, wanting to pull him closer, but he pushes your hand away. “No. You come here.”  
You immediately scramble off the bed, almost tripping over your own feet in your eagerness to please Johnny. As you kneel in front of him, Johnny’s smirk comes back in full force, happy to see you comply so easily and eagerly to his orders. With measure steps, he stands right in front of you, cock still in hand. 

“You gonna be good for Daddy, let him fuck your face?” You nod eagerly, mouth falling open, tongue flat and ready for him to enter your mouth. Johnny lets out an involuntary groan at the sight, committing it to memory as he slips in between your lips. He lets you take the lead at the beginning, letting you bob up and down on his length, taking him farther and farther into your mouth and down your throat as you move. But as you get comfortable with your own pace, Johnny laces his fingers through your hair, guiding your head so that his cock moves faster and farther into you. You look up at him through your eyelashes, making him moan at the sight, pressing a little further into you until he hits the back of your throat. You had been practicing taking his length, so you didn’t gag this time. Johnny smiled down at you, watching at his cock disappeared between your lips. 

“You’re doing so good for Daddy, baby. So good… I’m gonna fuck your face now… remember our signal?”

You nod around his cock, bringing your hands to his thighs. If you needed him to stop, you would tap three times. But you didn’t think you’d need him to stop. After all, you had asked for this~  
Johnny began to move his hips faster, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat repeatedly as you took him, letting Johnny set the pace, letting him use you in the way he saw fit. And you loved it, loved that you could please him like this.

You could tell his orgasm was building as his thigh tensed under your hand, making you readjust your hands to grip at his thighs - he loved when you did that. The nails digging into his skin, the warm wetness of your mouth, it all became overwhelming for Johnny as he let out a loud moan, spilling in your mouth and throat. You continued to milk his cock until he pulled away, the grip on your hair tightening so you weren’t in control. His cum pooled on your tongue and you quickly swallowed, knowing that Johnny loved knowing you had taken his cum that way. And you loved the heat that crept in his eyes when you swallowed.

Johnny was quick to pick you back up from the ground, placing you on the bed and kissing all over your face, praising you for doing so well, for taking him so well. He left your side momentarily to grab you a glass of water, but once you felt ready, it was his turn to kneel on the ground in front of you, ready to please~


	17. Kinktober Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17 - Wax Play --- Hanse x Reader

When he had asked you if you would be interested in wax play, you had thought he had meant putting wax on you. So when he held the candles out to you, ones specifically made for this purpose, you were a little confused.   
“Ummm, Hanse?”

“Hmm? Oh, do you now wants to anymore?”

“No, no… I just thought…. You know….”

“Oh…. um…. Well…”

“Hanse, we can still - we can still do it… I think it’ll be fun, you know?” You take the candle from his hand, twirling it in your hand. “So, where’s the lighter?”

And that is how you found yourself crouching on the bed next to Hanse, him laying on his stomach completely nude, hands tied behind his back, a burning candle in your hand. His back and torso was slick with the baby oil you had prepped his skin with, wanting to make clean up nice and easy. You watched as melted wax began to build at the top - the candle had been burning for a while, and you had tested the wax on your own skin; it was hot, feeling warm and sensuous on your skin. You were ready to please your boy~

Hanse was both relaxed and tensed; relaxed because you were here, by his side, doing this with him, tense because he was going to let you put hot wax on his body and how does one even prepare for that? And he was tense with anticipation. With him on his stomach, he couldn’t see when you brought the candle over his skin, he couldn’t see when you tilted the candle to let the wax drip slowly…

He twitched, moaning at the feel of the hot wax as it fell between your shoulders. The heat from the wax travelled straight to his cock, his length growing against the sheets under him. As you dripped the wax against his skin, Hanse twitched and moaned, his cockrubbing against the sheets, creating a delicious friction against his skin, turning him on more and more. You took your time, dripping the candle wax slowly in no particular pattern, working to make sure he was on the edge of anticipation the entire time you played with him. You could tell he was getting closer and closer, and on a particularly loud and drawn out moan, you blew the candle out, crawling off the bed to put it in the kitchen.

When you returned to the room, Hanse hadn’t moved positions - he couldn’t really with his hands tied - but his hips occasionally did buck against the sheets. You walked over to his side, leaning down to kiss his temple. 

“You’re doing so well baby… let me clean you up and reward you, okay?” He only moaned in response, watching you from the corner of his eye as you stood up, grabbing an old gift card to help scarpe the wax off his slick skin. Once the wax was removed and the oil wiped away, you untied his hands, letting his arms relax against the mattress as you rubbed some alow lotion against his skin. He moaned again, hips still bucking occasionally.

“Hanse, baby… roll over for me?” You climbed off of him, scooting yourself to the end of the bed while Hanse rolled over, watching you at you moved closer to his cock. Cleaning your hands off on the skin of his thighs, you slowly lowered your mouth around his cock, moving gently around him. His hips continued to buck upwards, his cock moving in and out of your mouth, moans falling over and over from his lips. You continued to take him in your throat, letting Hanse move at his own pace, using your mouth to chase the pleasure you had   
brought him.

Soon enough, he came on your tongue, moaning lowly as he came. As his pleasure began to ebb away, he relaxed against the sheets, his cock falling from your lips as you swallowed the last of his cum.

“Next time… next time it’s my turn Hanse… you looked like you enjoyed yourself.” Hanse nodded, not speaking, instead reaching out for you. You willingly lay in his arms, hugging him close as he rolls you over, cuddling into   
your chest.

“Thank you baby… I did enjoy myself… and I’ll help you enjoy it next time~” Hanse trailed off, his exhaustion and emotion catching up with him from the intensity of your encounter. But you wouldn’t trade your sleepy boy, or your experience with wax, for anything.


	18. Kinktober Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18 - Oral --- NoRenMin (Jeno x Renjun x Jaemin)

Jaemin was feeling on top of the world. The album was out, their first stage was done - he felt unstoppable. And he also felt… needy. All of the pent up energy needed to be let out… and he knew exactly what, or who, would help him.

Walking into the Dream dorm, Jaemin is quick to walk to Rejun’s room, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his room while Renjun squeaked in mild protest. He drags him into Jeno’s room, and when he sees the other boy lounging on his bed, he shoves Renjun lightly inside of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

“Huh?” “Wha-?”

Jaemin doesn’t give them time to finish, smirking over at Jeno before pulling Renjun into his arms, kissing him fiercely. Jeno whined from his spot on his bed, sitting up to watch the two boys. Renjun melted under Jaemin’s touch, pressing his body against his. Jaemin moaned into his mouth, slipping a leg in between Renjun’s pressing against his length, which was slowly growing harder in his pants. The two boys could hear shuffling on the bed, Jeno moving to sit on the edge of the bed, watching the two young men sharing hungry kisses. Jaemin pulled away, leaving a final bite on Renjun’s lips as the boy melted against him, falling to his knees in front of Jaemin.   
Jeno was now standing, quickly stepping to Jaemin’s side as Jaemin’s lips met his. Although he was larger and could have gotten Jaemin to submit, Jeno let go, melting against him much like Renjun had. He loved when Jaemin took control; he always made sure he and Renjun were just as satisfied as he was in the end. As Jaemin explored Jeno’s mouth with his tongue, Renjun works the button of his jeans open, pushing the bottoms down Jaemin’s legs. Jaemin let’s him, enjoying the pleasure that came from both doing their best to please him. Jeno was working on the buttons on his button-up, reaching one hand underneath to caress Jaemin’s abs. He shuddered under the attention, snaking a hand to each of their heads, threading his fingers through their hair. Gently tugging, he pulls them both away from his body and gently guides Jeno to kneel next to Renjun in front of him. Jaemin decides that he likes this sight, his loves in front of him and ready to please him in any way they can. 

Watching their eyes, Jaemin moves slowly, removing his underwear and revealing his hard length to the hungry boys. They were quick to pounce, Jeno’s mouth closing around the crown of Jaemin’s cock while Renjun licks   
down to his base.

They move in sync, pleasuring Jaemin as he stood above them, hands still in their hair to gently guide them around his cock. Occassionally, he would pull them away from him, tipping their heads back just so he could see the hunger and passion in their eyes. They always whined when he did that, another sound that he loved to hear~

Jaemin pulls them off of him for the final time, this time taking his hands away from his hair and backing up to Jeno’s bed, pulling his shirt off fully before laying down. Jeno and Renjun followed quickly behind him, Renjun grabbing the bottle of lube they kept in the small bedside table. Jeno quickly slipped his pants off, kneeling at Jaemin’s head with his cock in hand, pumping it slowly at the sight of Jaemin laid out in front of him. As Renjun climbed on the bed, straddling his legs, Jaemin opened his mouth, allowing Jeno to slip his cock between his lips. Jaemin held one of Jeno’s thighs, gently moving his head to take Jeno into his mouth and Renjun prepped himself to take Jaemin. 

“Injunnie, hurry up~” Jeno whines; he can already feel his pleasure building at the base of his spine, but he wants them to come together. Jaemin does too, and he’s quick to buck his hips up, making Renjun jolt in surprise. 

“I am hurrying! You’re lucky I prepped yesterday…” Renjun whined, moving to position himself over Jaemin’s cock, covering him in lube and sinking down onto him. The three of them sigh - Renjun at being filled, Jaemin at being between his two lovers, and Jeno at the sight of his length disappearing farther down Jaemin’s mouth and throat. The three moved slowly at first, but their paces soon became frantic, chasing their orgasms until Renjun came, covering Jaemin’s chest and stomach with his cum. That triggered Jaemin to cum inside Renjun, pumping his cum into him as he moaned around Jeno’s cock. The vibrations were too much for him, his own orgasm taking over. The three boys were spent, laying on top of the bed and each other, a tangle of limbs and sweat. But none of them wanted to move, enjoying their post-sex cuddle pile .


	19. Kinktober Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promp 19 - sex toys --- Wow (Sehyoon) x Reader

The box that was usually kept under your bed was sitting on your bed, open and contents around the bed. You stood in your doorway, eyes wide with shock, and you saw Sehyoon peruse the objects around him. At your gasp, he looked up at you, eyes filled with heated curiosity.

“So… when were you going to tell me about all your playthings?”

“Ummm…”

His eyes turned dark at your hesitation, gently lifting a dark silicone ring, gently swinging it back and forth. “And you have toys for others too. And you never wanted to play with me?” You knew the pout on his lips wasn’t real; he wasn’t upset with you, instead, he was rather excited. You hadn’t known how to bring the subject up, but seeing the heat pooling in his eyes, you almost wished you had brought it up sooner.

Before you could open your mouth to reply, Sehyoon was already standing, cock ring still in hand as he made his way to your side, invading your space with his muscular shoulders and chest. “You know what baby? I’d really like to try this. And some of the other toys.” All you could do was nod your agreement, allowing your body to be lead to the bed. 

That is how you found yourself lying on your back, Sehyoon sitting beside you. Your hand pumped at his cock, hard from both the pleasure you were administering at the ring around the base of his length. Sehyoon stroked at your skin with one hand, occasionally reaching and squeezing at your nipples as he held a strong vibrator against you, keeping the intense vibrations about your sensitive skin, not moving the device at all. But that was how you liked it, the strong stimulation rolling through your body, letting your orgasm build steadily within you. 

Small moans slipped from between your lips, making Sehyoon smirk in self-satisfaction. He loved having this level of control over you and your pleasure - able to pull the vibrator away from you at any moment, but choosing not to. And he knew that you knew that your pleasure was his choice for you (but only because you allowed it to be a choice at all). 

Using these toys was new for the two of you together, but as your orgasm built and overtook you, the sight of your screwed-up eyes and arching back triggering Sehyoon’s orgasm as well, you knew that this would definitely not be the last time~


	20. Kinktober Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20 - Strip Tease --- Wooyoung x Reader

The music was soft, the bass giving Wooyoung a steady beat to move to. His body innately moved with the beat, his hips swaying lightly side to side in the dimly-lit room. The LED lights around the room were lit up red, making his smirk look more hungry as he stared you down. You sat in a chair in the middle of the room, watching as he moved slowly and sensually in front of you.

Soon, the song changed to something even more sensual, something overtly sexy, and Wooyoung knew it was time… time to put his original plan to action. Making sure he was far enough away so you couldn’t touch him easily, but close enough where you could see him clearly, his hands moved to the buttons on his dress shirt. He nimbly unbuttoned the shirt, rolling his upper body and he did so, the shirt opening to loosely flow around him. With the shirt open, he began to make his movements deeper, rolling his hips as he moved. He watches you as you fidgeted in your seat, his sensual dance affecting you more than he had thought it might.

He slipped the shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before reaching for the button on his dress pants. Once they were unfastened, he moved into your space, body still moving as your hands instinctively moved to touch the muscles of his torso and chest. Working together, both of your hands on the waistband on his pants, you both push the offending fabric down his legs, Wooyoung somehow slipping out of them without looking ridiculous. But then he’s moving away again, your hands falling back into your lap. Wooyoung drops to the floor, grinding his hips almost against the floor, making you groan as you watch him. 

Oh yes… his striptease and dancing were having the exact effect he wanted…  
God he loved teasing you~


	21. Kinktober Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21 - orgasm denail --- YuMark (Yuta x Mark)

Mark cried out as, once again, Yuta pulled away from him. Without his hands and mouth, Mark’s length stood straight and hard, twitching with a need for the touch he was no longer getting from Yuta. 

“Hyuuuung…” Mark’s whine only made Yuta smirk. He had him in the palm of his hand, figuratively and literally, he thought, as he moved his hand to wrap around Mark’s cock once more. He gave the younger man a squeeze before slowly pumping his length in his hand, listening as Mark moaned loudly in unhidden pleasure. Yuta watched carefully as Mark threw his head back, the muscles of his stomach twitching and his moans becoming louder and louder… and pulled his hand away. Again.

Mark whined loudly, almost angrily, at being denied his pleasure. Again.

But Yuta’s head was almost swimming. He loved this, loved the control he had over Mark, over when the young man was allowed to come - he was almost drunk on it. And honestly, Mark was too. He may whine and complain, but as Yuta leaned forward, placing kitten licks around the head of his cock, Mark knew that he wouldn’t change this experience for anything - he lived for the pleasure that Yuta gave him, and would take what he could get. Even if it meant being denied over and over again to get there.


	22. Kinktober Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22 - Voyeurism --- Youngbin x Reader (feat. Rowoon)

You had been cuddling with Youngbin in the living room of their dorm when he had asked you to go grab something from his room. You couldn’t even remember what you were supposed to be grabbing because as you were walking down the hall, you could hear moaning coming from a slightly-open door. You couldn’t help yourself - you were curious to see who was here and what they were moaning about. And when you saw Rowoon laying on his bed, his cock in hand as he pumped himself, you couldn’t help the pleasure that pooled in your core. 

You lost track of time, just standing in the doorway, watching him and clenching your thighs. You knew you should move, knew you shouldn’t be watching him… but you couldn’t help yourself. Something about the whole situation was so hot, you couldn’t find the strength in your body to move away from the door.   
As you squirmed in your spot, you didn’t hear Youngbin walking up behind you, wondering what was taking you so long. When he saw you, it clicked in his head what was happening… he couldn’t help but smirk devilishly. 

Well, he always knew that voyeurism was intriguing to you… time to test it out. 

He walked straight behind you, placing one hand on your hip and one hand on your mouth, hoping that you wouldn’t make too much noise. Luckily, you didn’t just turning your head to look at him as you jump under his touch. Youngbin leans forwards, nudging your head to look forward into the bedroom again as he whispered in your ear. “You having a good time, baby girl? Watching a good show?” You nod slightly against the hand that is still on your face, you eyes focused back on Rowoon. Youngbin smirked, stepping forward to press his body against yours, his hardening length grinding gently against your ass.

“You like watching him, don’t you? Like to see how he’s gonna get himself off… you wanna see him cum, don’t you?” You nod against his hand again, leaning back and pressing yourself against your boyfriend. You don’t make a sound, not wanting to alert Rowoon to your presence, but that doesn’t mean you stop moving. Your hips start to move in sync with Rowoon’s hand, grinding against Youngbin behind you and his hand on your hip begins to roam your body. As Rowoon’s moans become a little louder, a little more erratic, so do your movements against your boyfriend. Youngbin continues to whisper to you, telling you what a dirty girl you are, praising your movements and filling your mind with carnal images. “I wonder what he’s thinking about.... Are you thinking about his cock? How large it is? But I don’t think he could fill you the way I do, take you the way I do…”

You and Rowoon are both on edge, ready to let the pleasure overtake you. But just as Rowoon begins to let out a deep groan, a sign he’s about to cum, Youngbin pulls you away from the door and down the hall to his room. 

You may have started this in the hallway, but it sure wasn’t going to end up there...


	23. Kinktober Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23 - ABO --- Jacob (VAV) x Reader

Life in your pack was pretty simple; when you turned 16, your wolf presented, and when you turn 19, your pack ranking presented. It was actually nice - everyone could grow up on the same page and equal foot. And it was kind of nice. Sure you wanted to know what your rank would be sooner rather than later, but it never really bothered you~

You and Jacob were best friends growing up - doing everything together, always there for each other whenever the other needed. Even though you were a few years apart, you stuck close to each other. Even when he turned 16 and got his wolf before you, he would come find you in his wolf form, wanting to play outside. He kept you company too when you presented, running around together in the forest, happy as can be. Jacob was the one to tell you what the first transformation was like, so that you wouldn’t be surprised and could prepare. He was the one who told you what it felt like to be in your wolf form and how to use your tail and senses to get around. He was the one who stayed by your side during your first run with the pack, making sure you were okay the entire time instead of running ahead with his other friends. Both of you love romping around in wolf form, care free and having fun.

Since Jacob was older, you both knew he would present first. You had thought that he would be a beta, maybe even an omega… he was big and strong like a typical alpha, but very caring too. People tended to follow his lead. So when he presented as an omega… it was a little surprising, but not a bad thing. Every member of the pack was treasured, no matter what rank. But some people… some still had prejudice against omegas because of their “lower” standing in the pack. You had never seen anything bad about omegas at all - they were vital to the pack, helped everything function properly, and were the main backbone and support of the pack. There may not be a pack without a pack alpha, but there would be no pack at all without omegas.

You noticed how quickly some of his friends began to change the way they treated him - more fragile and gentle, like he would break under their fingers. And some didn’t even talk to him any more, for what reasons, you didn’t know. But you never changed the way you treated him. He was still your best friend Jacob, your muscled, kind-hearted best friend. He may be an omega, but he was one of the best fighters you had ever seen. And besides, his rank wouldn’t change anything about who he was.

Your nineteenth birthday comes a few years later, and you present as a beta. While you were happy with your ranking (although you would have been happy with whatever role you got, you noticed one person was more excited than anyone - Jacob. While you were inseparable before, he seemed to be even clingier than usual, following wherever you went and spending any free time he has with you. Not that you minded, you loved being with Jacob. But it also came with some downsides.

Being a beta, it seemed that almost every single wolf, alpha, omega, even some betas, showed interest in you. And by interest, it was full-on, they wanted you to be their mate. And Jacob did not like seeing you getting all of this attention. Mostly because he wanted to be the only one paying you attention. And the only one you would give your attention to. There was one particular day where an alpha laid a hand on your shoulder in a gentle, flirty way, and a deep growl left Jacob’s lips, the alpha next to you responding before you pushed them away from each other, leading Jacob away. 

“What the hell was that?” You had led him into the forest, right to a spot that you had claimed as your own when you were kids. You figured a familiar place would be best for the confrontation you assumed you were about to have.

“What do you mean, what the hell was that? I didn’t do anything!” 

“Jacob.. You growled. At an ALPHA!” He could have been hurt, did he realize that?

“He was touching you inappropriately.” He crossed his arms over his chest, making his muscles stand out against the (tight) shirt he was wearing.

“He touched my shoulder, that is hardly inappropriate.”

“Well, what he wanted to do was inappropriate.”

“Jacob, that literally makes no sense, why the hell are you so upset??”

He turned towards you, eyes filled with jealous anger. “Because I fucking LIKE YOU AND DON’T WANT THEM NEAR YOU! And they want to either dominate you completely, or be dominated, and I can’t handle that because you should ONLY BE DOMINATING ME!”

Both of you freeze, Jacob in fear and horror, you in shock and excitement. He liked you? “You… Jacob?”

He just stands there, hands falling to his side as he stared at you, eyes wide with nerves. “I-” He’s cut off quickly as you throw yourself at him, lips colliding in a hurried kiss as he wraps his arms around your waist, holding you close.

You dragged Jacob to your small home, the one that you moved into once you presented. He was quick to pick you up, carrying you through the door and over to your rather large bed. He may be physically larger than you, more muscular and able to flip you over in an instant, he was quick to sit down with you on top of him, letting you lead the encounter. And you loved the rush of dominance and power that rushed over you - one that we was willingly giving you. Your lips quickly take over the kiss, your tongue exploring his mouth as his hands slowly roam across your back. As you straddle his hips, your both remove each other’s clothing, kissing and nipping at the newly-exposed skin. Your hips grind against his of their own accord, eliciting moans from both of your lips. 

His length hardened against your thighs as you moved against him, making him groan loudly in your mouth. His groan was even louder as you grip his cock in your hand, slowly letting your body sink down on top of his. You both moan, lving the feelign of him filling you so fully, so completely that it’s hard to tell where you stop and he begins. And as you take your pleasure from him, his only thought is how lovely you look, how amazing you are, how much he loves you… and how much he wants to please you, to make you feel happy and loved and fulfilled in life. So as his hips buck up against yours, both of your orgams hitting you hard like ocean waves, both of your canines sunk into each other’s skin. You were now bound together, for life, and he was ready to have you dominate his life in any way you want (but he hopes it’s like this a lot more often).


	24. Kinktober Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24 - Threesome --- Jun x Reader x Minghao

Every time they walked past you, you felt a hand brush against you. On your back, your shoulders, your arm, your thigh - they always found a way to touch you. And you felt the heat in every touch, the desire to be lose to you~  
The boys were quick to find you when the day was through, dragging you to an empty room where they wouldn’t be disturbed. Minghao flipped the lock while Jun dragged you over to the bed, running his hands over your arms, playing with your fingers. Minghao sits beside you, wrapping an arm around your back and reaching around to brush Jun’s hair behind his hair. 

“Bǎobèi…” Minghao’s voice croons in your ear, soft, sweet, and dangerous. “We’d like to try something, if that’s okay with you?” Jun only nodded, his hair brushing against your skin. You nod in return, trusting them to take care of you.

They made quick work of your clothes and theirs, pulling fabric away and kissing all over the skin they bared. They were quick to situatuate the three of you on the bed, your bodies forming a circle on the soft covers. You kissed your way across Minghao’s thighs before taking his half-hard cock into your mouth, feeling it twitch on your tongue. Minghao is quick to take Jun in his mouth, milking his cock and moan around him. Jun’s tongue quickly lapped at your skin, making you moan in delight. All of your worked at your own pace, tongues and mouths bringing the next person to orgasmic pleasure. And you decided that this was something that you would have to keep trying with your boys, because damn, this was some of the best oral you’d given or received~


	25. Kinktober Day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25 - Double Penetration --- Sejun x Reader x Chan

The little bit of liquid courage in your system was only meant to give you enough bravery to tell the two boys who had been living in your mind rent-free that you liked them. It wasn’t meant to get you in this situation, sandwiched between the two boys as Chan kissed your lips hungrily and Sejun licking at your neck. They were quick to strip you and themselves of your clothes, words of affirmation and consent slipping through sloppy kisses. Chan sat against the headboard, craddling your body against his as his hands drifted along your body, squeezing at your breasts and nipples. Sejun had situated himself in front of you, kissing along your stomach and down to your core, licking at your clit lightly as your nipples are pinched in Chan’s fingers. The double stimulation made you squirm in Chan’s hold, making Sejun place a hand on your hip to steady you as he brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them before teasing your opening, easing one finger inside. Your moans fill the room until Chan tilts your head back towards his, kissing you hungirly as Sejun’s fingers begin to pump in and out, stretching you out. You were lost in a haze of pleasure, eyes closed at you can feel your orgasm building… until it stops. Sejun pulled away from you, Chan’s hands stilled, and they waited for your eyes to focus. 

When you can focus on both of them, the question leaves their lips - “Can we fuck you? Both of us?” And with a nod, the boys a quick to move, Chan’s hands gripping your hips to life you onto his lap while Sejun quickly climbs off the bed, returning with condoms and lube. He knelt in front of you, quick to roll a condom onto his length, moving his hand leisurly up and down as he watched Chan maneuver his hands around you, rolling a condom on himself. Sejun’s eyes stayed trained on your core as Chan taps his dick against your core, making you twitch in his arms, before he slips gently inside of you, a groan slipping through your lips as he gently stretches you around him. Once he’s fully seating inside of you, Sejun moves closer, his eyes meeting yours with a question. At your nod, he slowly, gently pushes against Chan and into your heat, all three of you moaning in pleasure. They waited for you to feel comfortable before moving, and their movements were small and slow, but still powerful, bringing you higher and higher until you couldn’t take it. Your body flex and crumpled against the two of them, pleasure overtaking you as they worked to find their own. The three of you were a tangle of limbs collapsed on the bed, still connected together as you came down from your highs, falling asleep after your bodies had been wrung completely of pleasure and energy~


	26. Kinktober Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26 - Size Kink --- Lou x Reader

His height always got to you, and he knew that. So he knew exactly what he was doing when he had backed you against the wall, standing over you, his hand, cupping your chin in his hand. He knew exactly what he was doing as he lifted you in his arms, still pressed against the wall and kissing you deeply. He knew exactly what he was doing when he had you pinned to the couch with his tall body, pressing against you with his hips and still managing to tower over you, making your face burn with heat. He knew what he was doing when you had both been stripped on your clothes and his length lay against your skin, his voice a low whisper as he told you how small you were under him, how he would make you bulge with his length. He knew was he was going when he followed through on his whispered promises, making you shake in pleasure around him as he came. He knew exactly what he was doing, and yet, you couldn’t help but love everything he did to please you.


	27. Kinktober Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 27 - Bondage --- Changkyun x Reader

Changkyun was nervous. He was the one usually in control, the one with the key to the cuffs around your wrists. And now that things were in reverse, he was unsure of what to do. He wouldn’t help but squirm, his wrists rubbing against the soft leather of the cuffs, not hurting him but feeling… different. Almost good. He tugged on the cuffs again, testing them one final time to make sure they were secure before looking back up at you, nodding. You smirked down at him, moving to the end of the bed to sit down next to him. “What a good boy, listening and doing as he’s told...I think you deserve a reward baby.” He could only whimper in response, waiting for his reward. And when he felt vibrations against his cock instead of your hands or mouth, he knew his reward would be torture, but worth it when you were done with him.

You pulled away often, too often to count, his whines getting louder every time until you took pity on him, pressing the vibrator against his sensitive length until he came all over himself, his moans loud as they slipped through his lips. He shuddered, the stimulation almost becoming too much as you gently pull the vibrator away, switching it off before you lean down, licking up the cum he has spilled over his chest and stomach. You come up to his lips, kissing him so he can taste himself on your tongue. He can’t help but groan, such a dirty girl… he would show you dirty the next time you were in these cuffs...


	28. Kinktober Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28 - Praise Kink --- Jinyoung x Reader

“Yes Jinyoung… god you’re so good.”

Those words triggered something in Jinyoung’s brain, making him pause his movements as he stared at your eyes. The pleasure he saw there, the praise sitting on the tip of your tongue, only spurred him on, his hips moving quickly as he pounded himself into you.

The praise continued to spill from your lips, a mix of pet names and pleas to continue, and he obliged. Pleasing you had been his plan all along, but hearing your words, it spurred him on to bring you even higher, pounding into you through your first orgasm to quickly build up a second. Your nails scratching down his chest and arms made him growl in pleasure. “Keep going, keep talking. I need it~”

You moan at his words, the praise continuing to fall like spring rain, gentle and persistent as his own pleasure built. Ultimately, it was your words that put him over the edge, bringing you with him as he fell off that cliff of pleasure. You knew something had been different but were too addled to figure out what it was. But Jinyoung knew. He knew your praise was the difference, and he would strive to get it each and every time.


	29. Kinktober Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29 - fingering --- Yunho x female reader

You had been playing with his fingers all night - running your fingers over his knuckles, intertwining your fingers - and it didn’t look like you were going to stop any time soon. Now Yunho knew you had a thing for his hands, so he let you play with his fingers and hands, all the while thinking of what he could do to you with his fingers once you were all alone…

Later that night, he dragged you into your bedroom, stumbling onto your bed and pulling you on top of him. He is quick to flip you over, gently pulling off your clothes as you tugged at his. His kisses were urgent and hungry, making you shiver in anticipation. His fingers were gentle as they traveled over your skin, making their way to your core, already wet and heated in anticipation. With one finger, he gently circled your clit and slit, getting a nod of confirmation from you before slowly and gently pushing one finger into you. Your moan told him how close you were already, just from one finger, but he didn’t want that to be the end. No, Yunho wanted to ruin you on his fingers.

He slipped more fingers between your folds, stretching you out until you felt full, clenching around his fingers. A groan ripped from your throat as he began to move, his fingers moving in and out of you at a fast, steady pace, your pleasure building quickly. You squirmed on the bed under him, Yunho watching you with a satisfied smirk. He wanted you to come now…

His other hand connected with your hip, pressing you down into the mattress as he moved his fingers in and out of you as fast as he could, your orgasm crashing into you and a low scream leaving your lips. And he didn’t stop, continuing to fuck you with his fingers through your orgasm, only slowing down when you began to whine at the overstimulation. He gently slipped his fingers from your body, sucking them into his mouth as you watched, a smirk in his eyes at your fucked-out expression. He laid beside you, using his other hand to run his finger through your hair. Yep, you loved his fingers, and he loved to give them to you~


	30. Kinktober Day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 30 - Nipple Play --- Jeonghan x Reader

He looked like an angel sitting beside you on the bed, but his eyes told the truth. They were devilish eyes, filled with a confident gleam. And it was that gleam that kept you still on your back, not moving as his fingers ghosted over your skin. Even when his fingers trailed over your nipples, flicking over them gently, you didn’t move. Jeonghan smiled, loving how you listened to him, even when he was teasing. His fingers began to press against your nipples, circling around them, pinching, doing everything he can to tease you. He loved the way your nipples peak under his ministrations, showing how affected you are by his actions. His lips turn up in a smirk and he pinches on your nipples hard, watching you jerk at the pleasurable pain. Oh yes… he would be having fun with you~


	31. Kinktober Day 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 31 - Servitude --- Kun x Reader x Ten

You spent the whole day cleaning up, making sure everything was ready for your masters when they arrived. You knew they were going to be busy all day with work, and you wanted to make their day a little easier by getting the house ready for them. 

It was late when Kun and Ten finally walked into the house, eyes falling on you as you stood at the end of the hallway, hands behind your back. Kun walks towards you, smiling as he approaches you from the front as Ten circles behind you, a smirk on his face. “There’s our little slut… were you good today?”

“Y-yes master.”

“What did you do today?” Ten asked, hand gripping your waist tightly. 

“Cleaned up, made dinner for later, waited for my masters to come home.”

“What a good slut… but we have one more thing we need for you to do~”

“What is it, Master?” You look up at Kun with wide eyes, his expression darkening.

“You need to continue your services, can you do that for us?” Ten places a hand on your shoulder, waiting for your response. At your eager nod, he gently pushes you down onto your knees, both men moving to unbuckle their pants, quick to pull out their half-hard cocks. 

Kun watches as Ten put his hand on the back of your head, guiding you towards him and slipping his length between your lips. Your hands are quick to find your masters, one hand landing on Ten’s thigh while the other wraps around Kun’s cock, pumping him slowly as you bob your head around Ten’s cock. Both men moan, occasionally thrusting, constantly guiding you on who to suck off, who to please with your hand. Both men feel their pleasure building, almost at the edge as they pull away from your mouth and touch, pumping themselves to orgasm and cumming all over your face and chest. You stay still, eyes closed as they mark you with their cum, mark you as theirs, their good little slut…

“So good… so good for us.” Ten leans down, giving you a sweet kiss while tasting himself and Kun on you. Kun watches you both, carefully tucking himself back in his pants and leaning down to kiss you as Ten steps away.

“Come on little one, time to clean you up.” Kun is quick to lift you in his arms, carrying you off to the bathroom.

“But dinner-”

“Ten can handle it, I’m sure.”

“But I want to help!” Ten’s whine makes both of you giggle as all three of you make your way to the bathroom. You could continue to take care of your masters later… after they cared for you.


End file.
